The Orange Brawler
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Born without ability to produce chakra, Naruto always want to protect his family and those closer to him but he was denied of that. Until it all change when he met this mysterious person who send him to a faraway land and train under a master. He will set out on a travel to meet his goals and become stronger fighter. He is the Orange Brawler!


**I present you one of the latest story, The Orange Brawler! A Naruto x Fighting games crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **The crossover will be fighting video games, mostly series and there will be one or two 'guest' from a certain media.**

 **That is a AU fanfic, alive parents and Naruto have siblings.**

 **Short chapter because it's a prologue.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any fighting games series and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It's a warm sunny day and he fucking hate it, a bearded chunin glare at the morning sky with a grumble as he stand at Konohagakure's main gate with his partner. "I finally get promoted to chunin after five years and what do I get for that?" The bearded man grumbled, "Four freakin' months of this guard shit!"

'Here we go again.' The second skinny chunin rolled his eyes.

"Kami, that is one fucking boring job in the whole world!" He grumbled, "I can't believe Rai tricked me into taking this gig, no wonder why he ran away laughing his ass off when I took his place! Fucking Rai!" He threw his staff down as he dropped down onto his knees with fists up in air, "I WISH SOMETHING EXCITING HAPPEN TODAY! ARGH!" He pant heavily with rapid breathes as his blank-faced partner stood there and the skinny man turns his head down to the panting man.

"…Get it out of your system?" He drawled.

"Yup." The bearded man stood back up with a huff, picking his staff up and they stood still in silence for twenty-two good minutes. The bearded man was about to complaining again but the skinny man whistle at him sharply.

"Head up, we get someone coming." He jerked his head forward and the bearded man turn his gaze up ahead to see a slender male figure walking toward them at a steady pace. The figure have a long black trench coat with hood, completely cover his face in shadow, pair of black gloves, grayish pant and pair of boots. "You wanna take this one or do I?"

"I'll do it." The bearded man grunted, "It would take my mind off from this shitty job for at least a bit." He waited until the figure gets closer before he calls out with a clearing throat, "Halt! Identify yourself and your purpose."

"Is that place Konohagakure?" The hooded man asked them with a emotionless voice, still walking toward them.

"Hai, it is." The bearded chunin nodded with an arched eyebrow, "Please halt, identify yourself and your purpose…"

"Destination located." The hooded man spoke as the chunins narrowed their eyes suspicious, "Now proceed to locate the target."

"Okay, we have to detain you now." The bearded man reaches out to grab him as soon as the man mentioned 'target', "Surrender."

"I'll call for…" The skinny man was about to reach out to his radio and before he know it, the bearded man flew past him and smash onto the desk with a clash out cold. "Wha…?!" He spun around to see the figure with opening right palm out in thrusting pose, "You!" In a blink, the hooded man crouch low to the ground under him and before the chunin can react, his legs were sweep out under the attacker's leg as the hooded man spun around then throw his right fist into the skinny man's face with a hard smash, knocking him out immediately.

The hooded man stands up then enters the village at steady paces, "Please do not delay me, I must complete the primary task." A glowing orange eye shines under its hood, "The master want the child to be found…"

* * *

A nine years old blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks kick a pebble down the path with sad frown on his face, it have been about a year since his sisters joined the ninja academy and start their training under their parents' wings. Normally, you would assume that the only son of Namikaze-Uzumaki family should be in academy with his sisters and training like every aspiring ninjas but not in this case. Naruto have a unique birth defect, his body have no chakra coils, which mean he can't produce a single chakra and no one understand how can he be alive when he does not have any amount of chakra within his body. Because of that, his family becomes very overprotective and fusses over every little things like a little scrape, even went far to prevent him from joining the academy or taking up any trainings. Naruto understand that they care about him but he hates this feeling, he doesn't want to be someone to be protected, and there are few things that make him upset with his parents.

'They said I can't be a shinobi because I can't make chakra but they let this thick-eyebrow guy join!' Naruto's frown deepened, he just overheard few adults and children talking about a ten year old boy who can't perform any jutsu but taijutsu had catch Gai's eyes after entering the academy few years ago. He recently asked his parents at breakfast if he can learn tajijutsu and they shot it down, saying something but he don't listen. 'That's unfair! I want to be ninja like everyone! What make him different?!'

"Ah, there you are!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a nine years old girl with short red hair and another nine-years-old girl with long red hair as the one with short hair run up to him, "We were looking for you, Naru-nii. Mom and dad said you just went out. Where are you going? To get some ramen?"

"No, Mito, I'm just taking a walk." The blonde boy replied bitterly.

"Still upset because dad and mom said no to your taijutsu lesson?" The long-haired girl said calmly as the boy grunted, "Naruto, you have to understand…You need chakra to perform taijutsu. Without it, you can't enhance your body faster than normal. This boy, Rock Lee, can do it with closed tenketsu and can take hard blows. You can't do these because you lack chakra."

"Don't remind me, Nami." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, don't look down." Mito patted her brother's head, "Tell you what? I'll buy you five ramen bowls before Nami-nee and I go to academy! You'd like that, yes?"

"…No, I'm not in mood for ramen." The blonde bat his sister's hand away with a huff, "I want to be alone."

"Where are you going?" Nami asked him with some concern as she place her hand on his shoulder, "We should get someone to watch y…"

"I said I want to be alone!" Naruto suddenly shove her arm away roughly as he took off, "Just leave me alone!"

"Wait, Naruto!" The long-haired girl called out before Mito grabs her by wrist.

"Wait, Nami-nee." Mito said, "Let him be for now."

"But…"

"Don't worry." The short-haired girl grinned at her sister, "He'll be fine because he's in the strongest village with over thousands ninja. Let him chill out a bit then we'll treat him to ramen like always."

"…If you say so…" Nami looked back to the direction where Naruto had ran off to then back to her sister with a sigh, "Let's go. The academy is about to start in ten minutes."

"Enough time to get us some ramen!" Mito grinned widely and her calm sister rolled her eyes at her before she look over her shoulder again as they walked to the academy.

'He'll be fine…' The long-haired sister thought to herself but there was something a little off about today and she doesn't know why.

* * *

Two chunin walk together to the gate to take over the shift and their eyes widened as soon as they discovered the knocked-out chunins. "SATO, GO INFORM THE HOKAGE!" One of the chunin ran over to check on them as the other raced off, "TELL HIM WE HAVE POSSIBLE HOSTILE!"

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods within a park, Naruto curl up in ball against the base of a tree. "Why can't they understand?" He muttered to himself, "I don't want to stay weak and be protected by everyone…" His grips tightened, "I want to be stronger."

"Target located." A voice caused Naruto's head to snap up to see a hooded man, standing in front of him.

"Wha…?" Naruto blinked before he quickly push himself up after realizing that the man call him target, "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

"I am nobody." The hooded man spoke, "And I am here to send you somewhere far away from this location."

"…Iwa, Kumo?" The boy gritted his teeth angrily.

"No, farther than those." The man replied before he tilt his head down to him as he pointed at his right side, "Beyond the sea." He bring his arm back down, "You yearn for power, correct? What if I told you it's possible for you to become stronger, possible powerful than a kage."

"That's impossible, I don't have any chakra." Naruto frowned, "Are you working for Orochimaru?" His parent warned him about the snake traitor because he tend to promise his victims power and whatever they desire, only to use them as his soldiers or human experiment. "Go tell him to shove…"

"I do not work for this Orochimaru individual..." The hooded man cut him off, "And chakra is unnecessary because you are a part of eighty-five percent of world population that have no chakra."

"…W-W-What?!" The little boy uttered with widened eyes.

"In this world, there is one man who can defeat his giant opponent with one-inch punch, a woman who can cut through steel with nothing but her bare hand, a ninja clan who can perform jutsu without usage of chakra and warriors with unique weapons that can rival this land's weapons, maybe greater than them…" The man spoke, "If you accept, I will send you to any land beyond the sea but I do not know which one…But I can guarantee you that you will go under training and receive what you desire when you find the right people."

"I…I…" Naruto bit his lower lip unsurely, it sound too good to be true and what if the man is lying to him to take him out easily to who know where? But that would be the once-in-lifetime chance he will ever get.

"However, it comes with prices…" The hooded man spoke to grab his attention again, "The prices are…"

"Get away from him, you!" The blonde boy's head whip to his left to see a random jonin charging toward them with his hands in middle of seal chain, "Genju…"

"Under any no condition, you can't return here for about eight years or so, you must live free and learn everything there is in this world." The hooded man suddenly slides in closer in low stance, thrusting his elbow into the charging jonin's stomach. "After that, you have to find your way back here if you wish to return…" His leg sweep the coughing jonin's legs out then drop heel on the poor man's torso with a hard crash, "Second, you must search for Ruyi Jingu Bang. Without it, you will never reach your true potential. Third…You must challenge the fighters and warriors, defeat every opponent you come across in your travel." He turned his head back to Naruto, "Do you accept the conditions? Know that there is no coming back from this decision."

"I…" Naruto don't know what to think. This man just show up out of nowhere and say all these things that he want to hear, not to mention few other things. Like the man said, there is no coming back from that and that mean he won't see his family for years but he can become stronger…Enough to protect his family and precious people that his mother always talk about. "…Yes, I accept."

"Very well." The hooded man reach out to him.

"THERE HE IS!" Several jonin and ANBU agents swarm in from the woods with their hokage and his wife, they were called to this spot when the defeated jonin flared his chakra before leaped into action.

"Naruto!" Kushina's eyes widened in horror as soon as she saw her only son stands in front of the intruder next to downed jonin and the hooded man was reaching out to him with outspreading palm.

"Ten'i maho." The hooded man uttered and a blue circle with strange writings appears under the surprised boy's feet then Naruto vanish in a thin air, along with the strange circle.

"NARUTO!" Both Minato and Kushina cried out before the redhead lunge at the hooded man with her sword out, "GIVE MY BABY BACK! WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM TO?" The man skillfully dodges her wild swing and his leg lash out to kick the woman skidding back to her husband's side

"Everyone, catch him alive!" The hokage barked at his force as everyone start to surround the intruder with stoic expression. "Kushina, you okay?"

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" Kushina snarled, "THIS BASTARD TOOK OUR BABY TO WHO KNOW WHERE!?"

"Be at ease." The hooded man spoke calmly, lifting his arms up and bending his legs in a karate horse stance. "Where the child is, he will not be harm in any way."

"Is that some kind of threat, you bastard?!" A sword-wielding kunoichi lunged at him, only to receive a roundkick to left cheek from the hooded man. Two other ninjas took action and try to catch him but the intruder knock one back into the second ninja with thrusting knee to chin. Both ninjas tumble back and everyone jump in as if the signal bell has gone off. Several threw their weapons at him and other fire some low to medium offensive jutsu as the hooded man weave through some of their attacks, delivering few attacks of his own. He was able to knock some out with well-placed kicks, thrusts and punches.

"Y-You bastard!" A random ANBU managed to grab the man by his hood but the hooded man tore himself out from the now-tattered shirt and almost everyone froze at the sight of this man…Except it wasn't a man, it was some kind of wooden puppet. It has a log for head, two glowing orange eyes and a cut-off branch for nose and wooden torso. "What are you…? A puppet?!"

"But that don't make any sense!" Kushina shouted, "I don't sense any chakra from this thing!"

"Because I am no chakra puppet." The log man spoke as he returned to his stance once again, "I am one of Mokujin, a living wooden man born from one of ancient training dummies." He thrust his fist forward, burying itself into ANBU's mask, shattering it in process. "Now I have completed my mission, I shall fight to my heart's content until to the end. COME!" He jumped into the action, defeating few more ninjas.

"KATON: ENDAN!" A random ANBU blew fire bullet at the puppet and it strike him, immediately burn him.

'Little one, I didn't tell you one thing…' The mokujin leaped toward the ANBU, despite the fact that he was still on fire. 'You are destined for the greatness.' He punched the ANBU back as several ninjas fired their jutsu at him, 'If you have stay here and remain the way you are, the ruined future will come again.' He dodged every single jutsu before his legs break apart under its strain, 'To save the future from its ruin, that is the only way the master can think of. You will one day save the world…' The wooden man kneel over to its front, lying on the grass as the fire ate away at him and his ashes scatter off in wind, 'I'll leave that to you…Naruto, the true destined child.' Its glowing orange eyes fade out, signaling its death as the ninjas surrounding it.

"ANBU, get everyone and spread out!" Minato yelled at his agents as his wife broke down on her knees, "Search for my son and whoever has him! Any nins that are injured, get yourself to the hospital for a check-up! If you're not, go help ANBU! NOW!"

"Hai, hokage-sama!" Everyone called out before some pick their injured Konoha ninjas then vanish in wind of leaves.

"Kushina…" He turned to his sobbing wife, "It'll be okay, we'll find him…"

"W-What are we going to do?" Kushina said, "How will we tell the girls that their brother is missing?! A-And our baby?! He must be so scared and…" She sobbed again and her husband pull her in hug, trying to comfort her as some tears fall out from his eyes.

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto push himself up off the dirt with a groan as he shook the cobweb out of his head, "W-Where am I?" He looks around confusingly, finding himself in some kind of small temple, until a face pop into his view from above.

"Hello, yo…"

"ACK!" Naruto punched the face in nose by instinct and startle but the face dodges it by a hair.

"Whoa, easy there!" The face laughed merrily and the panting blonde boy looks up to see a bald old man with white bushy eyebrows and long beard. "You almost hit me there, hohoho…But it's my fault for scaring you in first place."

"W-W-Who are you?" The blonde boy asked him, trying to calm his heart down.

"Hmm, my name is Tung Fu Rue, the master of Hakkyokuseiken." The elder man stroked his beard, "And you must be little Naruto, correct?"

"…Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"An old friend of mine informed me in case of your appearance." Tung answered, "It's the same person who send the one that search you out."

"The man with hood?" The blonde boy blinked, "Um, who's your friend?"

"That, my little disciple, is a secret." Tung placed a index finger in front of his smiling mouth, "You're not ready until my old friend decide to show itself to you in a time."

"Oh, come on…" Naruto growled before he blink again, "Wait, disciple?!"

"That's right." The old man stroked his beard again, "I am going to train you in the way of Hakkyokuseiken. The reason why I'm doing that is because I own my old friend a favor and this person want me to teach you for three to four years before you set off to travel." He offered the boy his hand, "Come, little Naruto, I will show you your temporary room and cover what you will learn under me."

"…" The blonde boy slowly takes the man's hand, "Um, will I become stronger without chakra?"

"You will." Tung Fu Rue led Naruto into the temple building, "With my training, you will."

* * *

A mysterious figure floating in colorful void before its eyes opens to reveal red irises, "And with that, everything will start to fall in place."

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of OB! Love it? Hate it?**

 **This story is going to have a lot of crossover in it like I mentioned in top AN and which fighting games are in, you ask? Here's the list of the crossover…Some are popular and some are lesser-known.**

 **Blazblue, Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Dead or Alive, Soul Calibur, King of Fighter, Arcana Heart, Darkstalkers, Rumble Roses and Bloody Roar. I think there are few others but we'll see in time.**

 **FYI, there will be a timeskip in the next chapter.**

 **Who is the person behind the whole thing? How will Naruto turn out after his training? Where will he go? Who will he meet and fight? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be fought to death.**


End file.
